Fast with a Flask
by icanbme
Summary: introducing my own character into X-men universe.
1. To Meet a Storm in an Alleyway

_My first attempt, not that great but I'd still like feedback. _

* * *

Storm walked though the farmer's market with a spring in her step, the April weather was surprisingly warm without her doing. Looking about the stalls Storm couldn't resist smelling the flowers next to the fruit stand. Inhaling the sweet perfume of some lilies she felt her shoulders relax. The tension between the mutates and humans had cooled off to the point that she felt safe to venture out this spring afternoon without major repercussions.

Storm started as she noticed a child standing at the fruit stall that hadn't been there a moment before. The Child was studying the food intently, paying no attention to Storm; it's clothes were so dirty and oversized Storm wasn't sure of it's gender. She pulled out some money intending to pay the florist when a cry broke out across the market. Whipping around Storm saw the Child running from the now red-faced fruit seller; without even thinking Storm placed the money in yelling man's hand and set off after the accused thief.

Storm could barely keep pace with the young thief as it wove it's way though the rows of stalls, and her thoughts were conformed when the Child faded into an alleyway. Peering into the alley Storm saw nothing but trashcans and shadows, but still she called out. "Hello? Are you still here? I won't hurt you, in fact I think I can help you." Storm saw a movement in the shadows too close for comfort and sent a lighting bolt into the middle of alley for light. A painful cry mingled with the sound of crashing metal as a small body purled itself across the alley.

"N-no more, no more lighting Madam. Please, I'll do what you say, please Madam."

Peering into the girl's porcelain face, Storm took her for a twelve-year-old.

"Are you living somewhere?" The girl shook her head no, clutching a messenger bag to her chest. "I could help you, if you would like to come with me." Storm offered the girl still on the ground her hand. Without taking the given hand The Girl got up still holding her bag and with one curt nod fallowed Storm to the Mansion.


	2. Shack on a Race

**I am so sorry if I messed something up**.

* * *

The Girl walked all the way home without stinging a single sentence together, The only word she gave was her name, Aimee. Spelled the french way Storm guessed from her moderate accent, probably European or Canadian.

As the The Institute came into view Storm saw Aimee look up at the wrought iron gates with awe. Storm thought to call out to the Professor but remembered that he had a call with Congress and had asked not to be disturbed.

The gates sung open on their own_. Hank must be watching the cameras. _Storm thought as they walked onto the grounds; she noticed Aimee eye the gates warily but surprisingly relaxed when they shut. "So Madam can control lighting and gates, aye?" "I can control only the weather" Storm replied, puzzled by her companion's sudden attitude change. "Beast must of opened the gates from the control panel inside."

Storm lead Aimee though the foyer and into the kitchen; the look on Aimee's face rivaled Kitty's at a shoe sale.

"Do you have flour? A pan? Some jam?" Aimee was firing off questions faster then the Weather Goddess could answer. "Yes, yes, Child, what are you making?"

"Crepes, would you like some?" The Little Cook seemed so eager Storm couldn't refuse.

As Aimee whipped up the first Crepes a mass of blue fur walked into the kitchen. "'A table full of welcome makes scarce one dainty dish. Whom is this I have yet the pleasure of meeting?"

"Hank, this is Aimee, Aimee this is Dr. McCoy." Turning from the stove Aimee made a point make a short bow to Beast before asking if he'd like some crepes. He declined until the first pair of crepes were set before Storm.

"Not even one Doctor McCoy?" Aimee asked as Beast inhaled deeply. Taking note of her coy charm he agreed.

Storm watched Aimee intently as she slid another plate in front of Beast. She had not so much as batted an eyelash at The Doctor's appearance, even now she glanced only at his with so much interest to see if he enjoyed her cooking.

Aimee was of medium height, maybe five foot four, her clothes were so oversized Storm was sure they would fit Wolverine. A mess of black curls stood in sharp contrast to her milk white skin, a light dusting of freckles lay across her nose. She had soft pink lips and an intents stare from mint green eyes.

All three ate in silence, savoring some of the best food they had in awhile; While Beast wondered how to convince Kitty to take cooking lessons and Storm noticed the little chef had returned to her stoney demeanor. "Is something wrong Dear?" Storm asked gently touching Aimee's hand. Aimee wore fingerless gloves.

"Umm Madam, would it be too much trouble if I took a shower?" Aimee hung her head clearly embarrassed. "Not at all" Storm said leading her to the girls' bathrooms.

After making sure Aimee had everything she needed Storm returned to the kitchen where Beast was doing the dishes. Leaning ageist the wall, Storm reflexed on Aimee. "Hank, did Aimee speak with an accent?"

"Not that I noticed, why?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Aimee took an hour in the shower during which time the mutants came home from school.

Logan took the older ones out on the Blackbird and Beast took the younger one's outside. The Professor finished his call and checked Cerebro, who had not picked up the new mutant.

Storm lead Aimee down the hallway to Xiaver's office glad that Aimee wore better fitting clothes. (about Scott's size) As Storm opened the heavy wood door, The Professor greeted them with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you." The telepath said extending a hand. Aimee pulled her long sleeves over her hands, making no eye contact.

"It's alright to be nervous, I'm sure others have not always been kind to you" The Professor said wheeling back to his desk "I-"

"Pardon me Monsieur...?"

"Call me Professor"

"Monsieur Professeur, are you a Telepath?

"Yes" Aimee took a step back, as if bracing for an attack.

"What concerns you?"

"I can't have others in my head."

"Nether myself nor will any of my students ever enter a person's mind without the person's permission." His words didn't sway her. "I swear upon my honor that while you live under this roof your mind will not be penetrated by any of the current residents. I can not promise I will not in the future take in a inexperienced telepath who can not control his powers while you are here but I will do my best."

Aimee thought a moment then nodded, Xiavier motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "For security reasons we must have a record of everyone who stays here, please fill out everything you feel comfortable sharing."

Aimee looked down at the papers and bit her lower lip. "Umm, Monsieur Professeur, I can't read English, only French."

A chorus of laughter burst though the window at that moment, looking out, Aimee saw Dr. McCoy and a handful of kids running around outside. Seeing the longing in her eyes Charles spoke to Storm who stood patiently in the corner. "Ororo, why don't you show our new friend the grounds while I have the paper translated?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Of course I can outrun you." said a cocky Yank matter-of- factly.

"I'm faster then you even without my powers!" A southern blonde spat back.

"you'll both end up on your faces before the first tree" interjected a tall redneck blonde.

"Beast! Make them stop! I want a turn before the sun goes down" whined three duplicates at once.

"This is a teamwork exercise" Beast called for a hammock, book in one hand, drink in the other. "Work it out among the team."

"Hey, who's that?" asked a pixie-haired redhead, at her words all bickering stopped. Storm headed towards the group, a new girl at her heal. Seeing that he had a chance to impress someone Bobby put on his best savvy smile and headed for the duo.

"Hi, I'm Bobby, better known as Iceman" the Yank said, smiling at the new arrival. "The fastest runner of the New Recruits. Who-"

"Who's about to thrown off his hill, I'm Sam." said Cannonball not far behind Bobby.

"Well I suppose powers can make you very fast" Aimee stated, giving each boy the once over.

"Nah, we're doing a no-powers foot race" Sam explained. "Oh?" Aimee said raising an eyebrow, her accent coming back. "Your the best runners this place got?" Her tone of utter disbelief.

"Well yeah" Bobby's confidence waning. "Where ya racin'?"

"From here, to that oak tree and back" said a tall teen with short blonde hair. "I'm Tabby by the way, my friends call me Boom Boom. And anyone who can put him" here she jabbed a thumb at Bobby "is a friend of mine".

Smiling at Boom Boom "No powers right?"

"Yeah..." Aimee had a new fire in her eyes that Storm liked but scared Bobby. As Aimee set off to the oak fifty meters away, Jamie ran over to Hank McCoy.

"Beast! You said we had to have two person fair races!"

Beast sat up in his hammock grabbing the teaching opportunity "Shush" Beast said not unkindly. "You'll be in the next race, now let us see how she does."

The whole group watched in silence as Aimee walked down to the oak. Circling the tree, she stopped and took off her messenger bag and tossed it in the air so it caught on a branch. Heading back to the group Aimee had a smile on her face that made Bobby's gut dropped.

"No powers?" Aimee asked, sticking her hand out to Sam. No powers Sam agreed, impressed by the new girl. Aimee repeated the ritual with Bobby who offered a fake smile and a reluctant handshake.

"Come on everyone! Line up!" Said a animated Asian girl bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Two duplicates stretched-out a red ribbon before the three racers, Aimee between the two boys. The Asian posed to the side lineup, arm raised to the sky. "Ready?" The racers nodded in unison staring straight ahead. "Set!" Sam and Bobby dared a glace at each other but Aimee kept looking ahead ahead. "Go!"

The boys set off at full force but to the dismay of the spectators the girl didn't move. The audience was yelling so fierce that Beast was the only one to notice that the raven haired girl was counting her opponents steps with her fingers.

The boys were neck-to-neck until five paces before the wide oak when Sam fell. Spitting out a mouthful of grass, Sam watched as Bobby pulled ahead. Realizing that the new girl hadn't run pass Cannonball's jaw dropped when he saw her standing behind the ribbon. Meeting the Southerner's glaze with her ghostly mint stare, Aimee winked and finally started running.

Taking long gazelle like strides Aimee gained momentum at amazing speed, she was already out of Bobby's line of vision as he rounded the tree.

Feet away from the finish line Aimee passed Bobby out of nowhere. Just as she passed him Aimee turned to face Bobby and flashed him a smart-alack smile. Suddenly slowing Aimee crossed the finish line backward, tearing up bits of turf as she went. The cheering of the crowd died down as the other competitors limped over the finish line.

"How- Did- You- Do- That-?" Bobby huffed, his hands on his knees. Looking up shocked, Bobby saw Aimee standing there like nothing had happened. Brushing a curl behind her ear the winner wasn't winded or had a bead of sweat.

Aimee shrugged her shoulders and set off to reclaim her bag from the tree as words of amazement rang from the crowd.

"Did you see that?"

"Impossible!"

"I love her hair!"

Bobby ground his teeth is jealousy and as Aimee turned her back Bobby shoot a thin slippery sheet of ice under her feet.

Gracefully spinning around, Aimee skated back to the group, eyes locked on Iceman. "Didn't your Mother ever tell you not to skate a Canadian?"


	3. Gambit's Ghost

The X-Jet was rather quite as it flew home from a training mission in the Southwest. Gambit and Colossus had proven themselves as good as if not better then the original students, which had left Scott in a sour mood.

Kitty's chatter was the only constant as she asked the shy Russian endless questions. "Oh wow! Did it hurt?" She asked, leg bouncing from what appeared to be nerves, but Kurt knew better.

"Umm, not really..." Colossus replied, not yet sure what to think of the bubbly brunette.

Hearing Kitty's flirting voice from a few rows back Kurt wrinkled his nose and decided to investigate. "Hey guys" the Fuzzy Blue Elf said, teleporting to set on the back of the row in front of the pair.

Kurt smiled to himself as he saw Pride's bouncing knee. "You could of walked over you know" Kurt's smile widened at Kitty's peeved tone. "Kitty, I think you've probably able to control your powers enough not to phase though the toi-"

"KURT!" Kitty screamed standing up and pushing him off his seat before he could react. The German tumbled backwards into the back of Scott's seat.

"HEY!" Yelled Scott shooting up with both fists clenched, clearly pissed. "Scott" Jean said also standing and placing a calming hand on Cyclops' shoulder.

"Yeah Shades" Gambit said coolly shuffling his cards from across the aisle. "Ain't nothing to worry about" the Cajun took out one card and started charging and uncharging the card. "Says the theft about to put a hole in the friggin' jet." Scott growled.

"Ain't no person alive that could make Gambit make a mistake, isn't that right Cherie?"

He was only looking at Rogue out of corner of his eye but it was enough to make the Southern Belle who had been lost in thought jump."I what—you!" Rogue crossed her arms and shifted in her seat so not to make eye contact with her harasser.

"Enough all of you!" snapped Wolverine from the pilot seat holding onto the wheel so hard his claws were threatening to pop out. His stomach was reminding him that as the others squabbled he was missing dinner.

%%%

It was after dinner at the X-mansion and the focus of all students and instructors was on the center on the sofa in the TV room. There sat Aimee. The other young girls sat on the sofa with Aimee while the boys leaned over the the back of the sofa or sat on the floor. The adults sat in armchairs within hearing distance.

Only Bobby sulked ageist the far wall nursing his still bleeding ego.

"So you can turn into a shadow?" Jamie asked.

"Duh you idiot, that's what she just said!" Cried Tabitha.

"Do you see in black and white?" asked Amara.

"No..." It was at this time that The Professor noticed Aimee discreetly trying to climb over the back of the sofa, trying to escape. He was about to rescue her when Ray spoke up.

"Why don't you show us?" His words set the group into a chanting frenzy.

Aimee raised her hand to silence the group in a very political way, and studied the door.

"Is someone coming?"

Rahne turned a transformed ear to the door and nodded. "The others are back."

Aimee sat there in silence listening hard, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Alright, I will show you but must promise to pretend I am not here, okay?"

The students nodded eagerly and the teachers watched intently for what she would do.

"Umm...Hotspot?" Aimee directed to Roberto, she was getting confused by all the codenames. "It's Sunspot"

"Sorry Sunspot, if you could tilt your head back abit, s'il vous plait?"

Roberto did as he was asked, and without any fanfare she was gone. It was only the Professor who was sitting at the right angle and had a quick eye who saw an unaccompanied shadow among others. The head ducked behind a chair's shadow, just as Kurt's treleporting crack echoed around the room.

"...what's going on?" Kurt's question went unanswered, as all the younger mutants stared at one another in a way that yelled 'we're hiding something'. Thankfully Bobby saw the empty seat among the girls and decided to make a dive for it. Nightcrawler also decided to go for the seat which sent the girls squealing.

Moments later Piotr opened the door to the TV room and was fallowed in by Scott, Jean, Gambit, Rogue and Logan with sandwich in hand.

The others spared out across the room but Gambit continued to walk across the room charging and uncharging a card; but stopped short when a ghost of a girl appeared before him, hovering inches off the ground.

"Bonsoir Remy"

Within a second Gambit's jaw dropped, and his card that was on the down-charge slipped from his fingers, It exploded sending Aimee for the second time that day hurtling across the room. The sickening crack of skull hitting marble echoed around the room as Aimee collided with the fireplace.

The room was in stalk silence as Gambit leap forward kneeling before the now solid ghost. Gently cupping her head he whispered, "Emile?" Without so much a flirt or flutter Aimee's mint green eyes snapped open.

"Damn it Remy LeBeau, you said you learned to control that-" It was at this moment that Gambit did something that made every jaw in the room (and Rogue's gut) drop.

He Hugged her.

Aimee was caught off guard but settled into his embrace. _"I missed you too."_

"What is this?" the Cajun asked holding up a clump of Aimee's curls. Pulling back Aimee tilted her head to the side a knowing look across her face. Suddenly Gambit's face went somber and the Little Ghost lowered her eyes and she was pulled back into the embrace.

It lasted three seconds as Aimee's arm snaked around Remy's waistband, until the Southerner noticed the attack.

"You Thief!" He yelled jumping up and pulling up Aimee to full height with him. Gambit's odd colored eyes danced with joy as he held her gloved hand (that held his bo) high above their heads. "You stole my gloves." Gambit's voice was full of joy, "I blamed Julian for years."

"And you've since outgrown them." Aimee said with mock offensiveness, "Where as you've just broken my bo!"

"Are you challenging me to fight?" Gambit asked, eyebrow raised. It was at that moment that the Professor cleared his throat and Remy looked at Aimee out of the corner of his eye. He just surged.

The room settled into a type of calm in the room as Aimee sat cock-eyed in a chair to talk to Remy who leaned ageist a nearby wall. Bits of their conversation were overheard by the others in the room.

"My powers? What about yours?"

"It's hard enough balancing off them two lights, without you throwing another in my face!"

Meanwhile across the room Charles Xavier was telling the newcomers about the newest arrive, telepathically.

Jean listened to the Professor as she watched Aimee out of the corner of her eye. Gambit said something and Aimee throw back her head as if in laughter, but not a sound came out. Aimee saw the redhead looking at her and pursed her lips. Jean decided to offer a smile and send out a telepathic hello.

It was like a silent gun shot ripped though the room that left Rahne shaking in the corner. Despite being years apart Aimee's and Jean's heads rocketed back like they had collided with each other.

Aimee jumped up from her chair and huffed out of the room, glaring at Jean the whole way. Gambit quickly fallowed, a rare look of concern on his face.

"What just happened?" Logan asked the Professor. "I'm not-"

"Jean!" Scott yelled as Jean suddenly put her hand over her mouth. "What's wrong!"

"I-I'm bleeding" Jean slowly removed her hand to revile a nose bleed.

"Come on" Scott said, gently leading his girlfriend from the room.

The Mutants looked around at each other bewildered when a high pitch voice shocked them all back to reality

"Did I like, miss something?"


	4. Some Milk with That

Jean sat at the kitchen table minuets before the first curfew, a cup of fat free milk in her hand. She had shooed Scott away about an hour ago, reminding him that he needed to help Jamie with his homework. The nosebleed only lasted five minuets but even now, three hours later, Jean was still shaken.

Jean was staring into her glass when Gambit stepped into the doorway. He waited a moment before taking a heavier step into the kitchen which got her attention. "Is Aimee okay?"

Gambit couldn't help but smile at Jean words. "She's tougher then she looks", the Cajun suddenly went very serious. "But you gotta let her learn the way she learns."

This made Jean frown, she prided herself on being able to get close to the other female students. "Not everyone is as close minded and you" Jean said not afraid to meet his devilish eyes.

"Fine" Gambit said not wanting to start a fight, all too aware of her pain. So he did walk over to the trash can and drop something into it. On his way out Gambit turned to Jean and said "Get a good night's sleep, the ringing in your ears will be gone by morning."

Jean swallowed the lump in her throat, she hadn't even told Scott about the ringing in her ears. Biting her lip Jean made her way over to the trash can; inside was a small pile of blood soaked tissues.

%%%

Ranhe Sinclair studied herself in the bathroom mirror. Maybe it was her imagination but her canine teeth seemed rather long when she was in her human state. Shaking her head Ranhe left the bathroom and headed towards her bedroom knowing that the intercom would call out curfew any moment.

"Ranhe!" Wolfbaine nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see Gambit suddenly leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "The Professor said you are Aimee's roommate" Judging his nonchalant demeanor the Cajun had been waiting for her. Ranhe nodded dumbly, Xavier had pulled her aside asking her to be Aimee's roommate do to the fact she was one of the few girls at the school who was not likely to randomly combusted.

"Yeah..." Ranhe's eyes began to dart around nervously, Gambit had stepped less then a foot away from her, hand deep into his jacket's pocket. Being around the older mutants always made her nervous, the one with the unnatural eyes even more so. "Take this" he said pulling alittle pink flashlight from his trench coat pocket. "Aimee won't get up if she can help it, just point this at her and she'll slide outa' bed, she won't be happy but she'll get over it."

Ranhe took the flashlight, totally shocked that Gambit owned something pink. "umm...thanks..." looking up she realized the Cajun was gone.

%%%

Rogue woke up at 3:32am alittle hungry. She rolled over in bed began to rack her brain for something sweet in the kitchen that was worth getting out of the warm bed for.

Suddenly Storm's "secret" chocolate hiding spot popped into her head and without much thought she was out of bed and heading down the hallway. As Rogue turned to descended the main staircase she saw the back of a tench coat head into an unused wing of the mansion.

Curiosity overtook the Southern Bell's craving and she fallowed Gambit until he entered an ajar doorway. Rogue paused a moment before peering into the room. The moon cast the only light in from an open port window. Without looking back Gambit stepped through the window to set on the glass roof of Storm's greenhouse.

The moonlight was totally blocked out as Gambit and Aimee embraced for the second time that night. They pulled apart and sat side by side in silence up the Remy spoke.

"I don't wanta' know"

"I can't stay"

"_Non."_

"There are so many kids here Remy."

"So? I'm here, and you haven't even met Logan yet, your father is getting older Aimee."

Aimee went mute and Rogue couldn't help relating to the new girl. "You aren't the only one with messed up parents, Ranhe's dad is a manic pastor, Boom Boom dad is a minor criminal, and hell Mystique is on the most wanted list!"

Rogue's outburst startled both on the roof, but Aimee was the first to crawl back though the window.

"So is my father" said the Raven haired girl standing at full height. "Who are you?" Rogue told Aimee her name but she didn't seem to believe her. "What else are you called?"

"Nothin' just Rogue." Aimee proceed to give Rogue the once over and openly wink at Gambit. The Southern Bell continued to watch Gambit's jaw come alittle unhinged as Aimee said "I like her a lot more then that Blonde Blossom you used to chase around. Night all!"

Rogue decided to fallow Aimee's lead and leave the off kilter Cajun in their wake. She didn't realized it until she was reaching for the full fat milk, but Rogue and a huge smile on her face.


	5. So this is Home?

_Time pastes, just a bunch of little things. Her history is in the next chapter. _

Ranhe awoke Saturday morning with the light coming though the window. Glaceing over to the digital  
Wolfbaine's heart skipped a beat as it flashed 9:45 back at her. "Aimee! Get up!" Ranhe said springing from her bed and throwing on clothes. "All the good cartoons end at ten and then the boys will eat all the good cereal! Aimee?"

The red head was about the step out the door when she turned to see that Aimee hadn't moved. "Aimee?" Ranhe walked over to the sleeping bundle and after gather some courage gave it a push. "Get up!" The shadow girl didn't respond.

Remembering Gambit's flashlight Ranhe took it off the nightstand and studied it a moment. She didn't want to make Aimee mad, but she didn't want her to miss breakfast either.

Holding the flashlight out at arm's length Ranhe prepared for the worst as she turned it on. _Thud _"Zoot!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The Scot called to the Canadian who now lay on the floor. "But to get a good breakfast we have to get up _now_!" Aimee glared at her but said nothing for she disappeared and reappeared at the door.

They were halfway down the main staircase when Aimee stopped Ranhe. "Did you say we're to have cereal?" Aimee asked. When Ranhe nodded she turned on her heel and went back to bed.

%%%

Aimee stood the in the Control Room for the Danger Room with all the New Recruits, watching Amara go though her run. Aimee had placed right in the middle of the young mutants, but unlike her counterparts who wore the close fitted uniform she refused the uniform on grounds of modesty. To the surprise of everyone (including Gambit) her oversized clothes never got in the way of training.

"Aimee you're up" Logan called as Amara walked in from the Danger Room exhausted. Aimee took the elevator down to the main room and stood at the starting line, a maze of lasers, lights and yes a disco ball.

"Get though it as fast as you can" Wolverine said though the intercom. Aimee nodded and Logan started the ten second countdown. That's when Gambit walked in. "You still have her on that? Doesn't this thing have a flame thrower?" "Get outha' here Swap Rat." "Relax Claws" Remy said, nonchalantly moving his hand over the control panel, guided by the nods and shaking heads of the New Recruits.

"Just watch this" Gambit said pushing the button for the flame thrower. "What the Hell Cajun?" Wolverine yelled going for the ruffian's neck. "Just...look. Gambit choked out with Logan's hand around his neck, a cocky smile still on his face. It was a chorus of oohs and ahhs for the kids that made Logan turn around.

Aimee hung on to the underneath of the great mechanical flame thrower, which was spinning around franticly. Taking a knife from out of her trusty messenger bag, she pried open a panel and stuck her hand into it. Suddenly the metal beast shuttered to a halt and a smile spread across Aimee face. Digging around inside the flame thrower Aimee got to roll over so she was on top and moved it over to be eye level with the Control Room.

"REMY!" Aimee shadowed into the Control Room glaring at Gambit with her arms crossed. She said nothing and just huffed off to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened the Professor wheeled in the room "Aimee are you alright?" She ignored the Professor until she was in the elevator and the doors were closing "I am fine Monsieur Professeur."

"Do you know how stupid that was Cajun?" Logan growled still holding on to Gambit's lapels. "But good information to have."

%%%

Aimee sat inside a classroom on a wonderful June afternoon, with Jean. "Do you see how this word is green?" Jean asked the third time in ten minuets. "Sure" Aimee replied, only to tell Jean what she wanted to hear.

Jean could not understand Aimee every time she placed an English book before the french speaker, the girl's eyes would dart aimlessly about the page ignoring the work. "You know..." Jean hinted, dying to get Aimee to trust her.

"Non"

Frustrated Jean just pointed to a random word in the book "what's that?"

"Gree-"

Aimee had gone suddenly pale, the last of the word getting caught in the back of her throat. "Yes! You almost have it!" But Aimee covered her mouth with her and and darted from the room. Get back here!" Jean yelled chasing after the girl, book in hand.

Aimee was faster, but Jean's knowledge of the house soon had Aimee cornered in a bathroom. "Just say it! It won't kill you!"

"Non, non non..." Aimee said clutching the sink for support. "You are going to get this done!" Aimee began to vomit into the sink. "I can't believe you're acting like this!"

"JEAN!"

Turning around Jean saw Scott and Gambit trying to push into the bathroom. "Jean what did you do!" Scott asked as Remy ran to Aimee. Turning back Jean was shocked to see the girl in Gambit's arm was skeleton thin and had straight blonde hair.

With a pinch to her neck Aimee crumpled into Gambits arms, and her black hair was back.

"I didn't mean to..." Jean told Scott as Gambit carried Aimee's limp from the bathroom. "I know" he said wrapped his arms around Jean as she began to cry.


	6. Meet Emile

just wanted to say I've only been to Canada on a day trip and I am also a French class dropout but I find it lovely. also review it makes my week no lie.

* * *

"What the hell happened Cajun?" Logan asked walking in the Infirmary. Beast and Storm were at an conference and the Professor was at Bayville High; so Rouge was preparing Aimee's IV while Gambit checked the Ghost Girl's pulse.

"Jean pushed her."

"That's her limit? Then who the Hell's been smoking?" Wolverine asked, looking down at the girl who lay lifeless in the hospital bed; her skin so pale that blue veins stood out clearly across her face. The smell of cheap cigar smoke was strong, just as it had been in the bathroom.

"I've seen her worst, she'll wake up in three days" Gambit replied, taking his fingers from Aimee's neck.

Logan looked from the Thief to the girl in the bed; trying to find something to say. He didn't trust Gambit at all, but when Gambit was around Aimee something was different.

"Kurt's calling the Professor." Rouge said stripping off the latex gloves she had been using. "I'll go check that out..." Wolverine said leaving the room glad for the escape.

Rouge put on her old gloves, watching Gambit genially move a curl behind Aimee's ear. "Are ya' two cousins 'er somethin'?" Rouge asked, Gambit's back to her.

"Nah" the Cajun said turning to the Southern Bell, his cocky smile still on his face. "We've known each other since we 'er kids. In our world Godfathers are a big deal and her's walked and since her father-" Gambit stopped suddenly, something caught in his throat.

Remy got up and spat into the sink, turning back to Rouge he had a spot of blood on his lower lip. "You're bleeding." Gambit seemed unphased and wiped it away with the back of his hand. "What can Remy say, Amiee's father is a...strong man.

"Can you tell me more about Aimee's father?" Both of the concuss mutants jumped as Charles Xavier wheeled into the room. Gambit bit he's lip as the Professor waved Rouge from the room.

Instead of speaking the Cajun spat more blood into the sink. "Can you read French?" As Xavier nodded Gambit reached into Aimee's messenger bag, something everyone knew she would never allow.

Remy pulled out a old leather diary and handed to the Professor who studied it before opening it. The book was aged and worn, made probably in the 30s, it had once had a lock that had since been cut off. A single red ribbon was a page marker.

Opening the book to the ribbon marked page, oversized words were written diagonally across the page: "_UNLESS IT IS FOR THE GOOD OF THE TEAM_"

Gambit stood beside the Professor, and flipped to the beginning of the book. The letters were crooked as if written by a kindergartener, but the lines of _na pa_s stood out. _Don't talk back, Don't shame the family, Don't cry... _Flipping though the book the list of Don't ran on and on, only the hand writing getting better.

Handing the book back to Gambit the Professor rolled to Aimee's bed and genitally place a hand on her forehead. "The book says she can not have others in her head," The Cajun warned. "As I have learned, but there is no harm in asking. Bonjour?"

A great black tunnel opened up to the Professor leading to Aimee's mind, a faint "Bonjour?" echoed back. Xavier walked gingerly down the tunnel, watching for some sign of light at the other end as signs of an ocean met his senses instead. The call of the water lapping the shore and the smell of salt water was almost over whelming, until a little glimmer of gold light shone from within the tunnel. Suddenly the Professor found himself on a cold beach before him a great bleak castle, only a single search light circling on top for light.

"Bonjour?"

"Monsieur Professor?" A little girl appeared before Xavier, maybe about six years old. She wore dirty overalls and deep red curls a few shades deeper then Jean's. If it was not for her ghastly pale skin and mistrusting frown he would not of known she was a younger Aimee.

This surprised the Professor, he thought Aimee would appear older, but what she said next surprised him even more.

"Aimee doesn't want you here, but I'm lonely can you stay?"

"What is your name child?"

"I'm Aimee too, but people only call me that when I'm in trouble. My friends call me Emile, you can call me that too."

The two suddenly found themselves walking down a hallway with white washed walls that reminded the Professor of an old hospital. "Aimee's in the back, sorting though her thoughts." Little Emile explained as they came upon two large circular bank vaults in the wall, one was wide open, the other sealed shut.

Checking the seal on the closed vault Emile continued on her way, not saying a word. The Professor paused before the open vault to see it was like a subway tunnel with no light at the end. "That's Remy and Leon" Emile said, suddenly standing beside her the Telepath. "We have to keep Leon closed because he's silly and he'll start talking with his mouth."

"Emile, you showing the Professor around?" Gambit's voice echoed from the open tunnel. "Un-hun, you ain't gonna tell Aimee, are ya?" Little Emile replied, clearly worried. "You know I ain't, but you better hurry up and show him your daddy 'fore Aimee gets back on her feet."

Emile suddenly slammed Remy's tunnel shut and huffed off in a manner the Professor had seen many times.

Catching up with the little redhead, the two walked in silence for a minute as the girl's face softened. "Will you pity me if I show you?" Emile asked not breaking her stride, or even turning to meet her companion's eye. "You don't want to be pitied?" Xavier guess, not forgetting who he was talking to. "No, that's why Aimee won't let Jean in, she thinks she'll be noisy and then look at us all sad eyed. But you're old so I don't think you'll be so sad."

Now there was a movie theater size screen in front of them, an image slowly came into focus.

Aimee, as a four-year-old, looking at herself in a mirror at a dance studio.

An image of a Spanish Moss outside a car window.

A much younger Gambit and a boy with shaggy black hair.

A cinnamon bun in a warm kitchen.

The scenes stop with Amiee's nose pressed against a cold window on a snowy starlight night. "Non pity Monsieur Professor?" Seeing the Professor nod Emile set the still picture into motion. "Pardon me Professor, but I can not watch. _Lapin blanc, lapin blanc, lapin blanc_!"

Emile ran off as cheap cigar began to fill the room. Turning back to the screen he watched as Aimee turned from the window to reveal a child's bedroom with an open door. There was no light in the room besides what was cast into it from from the room before it. A couple were screaming in french in the other room.

"How dare you!" a male voice boomed. "Jacques put down the bottle, please!" a female voice pleaded back.

"You are my wife! Her mother!"

"Shh, shh, think of what I could show Aimee. Jacques."

"Show here? Show here this!"

"Jacques! Jacques...!"

Amiee's mother's screams mingled with the sound of beating. You could not see the couple from Aimee's doorway but what was happening outside was clear enough.

Suddenly all went still. Aimee slowly crept to peer out the doorway, all that could be heard was labored breathing.

There was a fireplace in the main room, but the only light in the room was from a oil lamp that sat on it's mantle. In the corner a bear of a man leaned over a ghostly pale woman, his hands still around her bloody neck.

Aimee stepped not a creaky board which got her father's attention, the look in his eye was one of an animal. Running back into her room Aimee cowered against the sole window


	7. For The Good Of The Team

Kitty stood in front of the plexiglass wall of the infirmary, fingering the canvas of her ballet shoes. Aimee was still in there, it had been over two days, Gambit said it would be three days but still...

All the mansion seemed to be in a sober mood, making excuses to walk by the infirmary to check on Aimee, even the new recruits seemed to be less obnoxious then usual.

Kitty should be practicing, her mom had sent over Shadowcat's ballet shoes over a month ago because the mutant missed dancing so much. But every time Kitty thought about slipping them on the memory of there arrival made Kitty want to cry.

_Kitty had just finished her English paper when Storm's voice came over the intercom. "Roberto, Jean, Kitty, you have mail." _

_Kitty was so excited that she ran from her room not bothering to turn off her laptop, wondering what her parents had sent her. Kitty was so distracted she didn't notice the Canadian coming up the hallway until it was too late. _

_ She tried to dodge but Kitty still had to phase thought Amy's arm. "Sorry!" Kitty called over her shoulder but kept running; partly from the momentum and partly from the disgruntled look on Amy's face. _

_Hurrying down the main stairs the Shadowcat saw Jean picking up her seventeen magazine from Storm, who had a small package under her arm. Storm couldn't help but smile at Kitty's overjoyed face as she handed over the box. Quickly phasing a hand into the package Shadowcat pulled out a ballet slipper and a couple dozen packing peanuts._

"_Try not to make a mess!" Ororo warned as she left the room, going over the head of the exited girl. Digging out the other shoe (and some more packing peanuts) Kitty quickly put the slippers on and gleefully attempted a pirouette. But, because of her hast and lack of experience, Kitty found herself landing on her rear. _

"_Ouch" The Shadowcat said, thinking to herself, but looking up saw a mass of Canadian curls smiling down at her from the second floor landing. "Have you been like watching me?" "Pretty much" Aimee admitted, taking the handrail and gracefully descended the stairs. _

"_Would you like some instruction?" Aimee asked, a coy smile playing on her pale lips. "Thanks but I'm just-" Kitty began surveying Aimee's oversized clothes and dirty sneakers, that stood on they're toes as if they were toe shoes. "If you are sure" Aimee dropped from her releve and turned to go._

"_But..." before the Shadowcat could find another word the Canadian had turned back and held out her hand. "May I see a shoe?" _

_Aimee examined the slipper nodding approvingly and went to hand the shoe back to Kitty. Just as Kitty felt the canvas under her tips it was gone. Looking up she saw Aimee still holding out her slipper- just out of reach. "You want your slipper, non?" Kitty took a step, reaching out again. Aimee shadowed back again, just enough to be out of Kitty's reach. Shadowcat gave the Canadian a puzzled look but continued the game which led outside and around the yard. The cat became the mouse as Kitty chased Aimee around, shadowing or jogging backwards when the sun was against her keeping just out of Kitty's reach. _

_Storm raised an eyebrow as the girls weaved though out her greenhouse but said nothing as the girls made their way back to the foyer. "Good enough." Aimee said finally handing over the slipper. "...what was that?" "Just pirouette." And Kitty did, not perfectly but there was much in improvement. Kitty yelled for joy hugging Aimee. "That was amazing! How did you know that would work? Sorry!" Kitty let go of the Canadian who was clearly uncomfortable. _

"_My maman...used to dance." _

"_OMG! I'm so-"_

_Kitty was interrupted by yells from the second floor. "I didn't do nothing!" Called Bobby as he ran across the landing chucks of ice and Rogue fallowed close behind. "Stay out ah mah room you ice cube! Kitty, Bobby was on your computer." _

"_Crap my paper!" Shadowcat ran up the stairs but was stopped by Wolverine who was coming to see what was the commotion. "Where do you think your going Half Pint? Logan asked staring at the packing peanuts that littered the foyer floor. _

"_I've got the mess" Aimee said, already cleaning up the mess. "Go save your paper." With a quick thank you Kitty was dodging Logan and the chucks of ice back to her room. _

Piotr watched Kitty glaze into the infirmary hoping Aimee would soon wake up and banish the little sprite's sadness; and Aimee would not remember the incident that had happened a few days before:

_On a lazy afternoon Colossus sat on his bed, sketchbook in hand; when he noticed a shadow move near the door. "Who's there?" The Russian asked turning a fist to metal. "Sorry, I meant to play a prank on Gambit." Said Aimee as she mesmerized before the door. "Gambit's room is across the hall." Piotr explained. "I know, I often get left and right confused" As Aimee turned to go she noticed an etching of all the mutants playing in the yard, one mutant was done in great detail._

_Hand still on the doorknob Aimee turned to face Piotr. "You are very good." Colossus blushed covering his sketchbook. "If you could not tell her." "I won't" Aimee said flashing him a knowing smile "But you should, girls like her often forget how beautiful they are." and with that she left._

Kitty moved, breaking Piotr's trance. With it came Gambit walking up the hallway. The Russian followed the two into the infirmary where Aimee was stirring.

"OMG Aimee are you alright?"

"I'm Fine Kitty" Aimee said gesturing for her bag that set on the night stand. Kitty handed it over and Aimee took out her flask and took a swig. Recapping the flask Aimee noticed Gambit and glared at him. "Yeah, I think you should read for the good of the team." Clear cigar smoke filled the room making Kitty gag.

"Alot good that does me without a book" Aimee scrawled. So Gambit got up and got one of Beast's medical books and Aimee began reading it. And she kept reading it until she finished it in two days, and got another one and another one.

She read all week, book after book until The Professor had to call a meeting with Gambit concerned what on one had seen Aimee eat or sleep.

The next morning without any reason Aimee appeared in kitchen for breakfast clearly disgruntled. Every greeting of "Good Morning" was met with a "Damn Remy" so most the mutants avoided her. Soon the only two at the table was Aimee and Rogue. "I could help you prank Gambit" Rogue offered trying to lighten Aimee's mood. Rogue couldn't put her finger on why but she liked the girl.

"Nah" Amiee explained. "He's like mah family, he's watching out fir me, like I am fir him." And with that Amiee gave Rogue the death stare and disappeared. 


	8. The Mission Part 1 A Place Called Avalon

The older mutants were gathered in the Cerebro Room being debriefed by the Professor. "Magneto has been sending robots to probe the lakes in northern Canada. I am not sure of his intent but many of these lakes feed into Montreal's water supply where many anti-mutants groups are forming. The terrain is difficult, the area has never been able to be mapped even by satellite and you may not have radio signal. Oh, and Cyclops will be team leader."

The last comment was met with much zeal, that was louder then Gambit's moans. "Are you sure Professor?" "Of course Scott, but remember we may lose contact so ask all questions you have now." Scott ran his fingers though his hair, soaking in the new position. "Is there anything else you can tell me about the area?"

The Professor rolled over to Cerebro and pulled up hand-written documents on the screen. "The last known town was a logging town, abandoned in 1853, named Avalan."

"You mean Avalon?" The whole room jumped as Aimee appeared in the doorway. "Avalon, north of Montreal?" "Yes" replied the Professor knitting his fingers together. "The town's not abandoned, they're just done with outside world. Let your Magnet Man wonder close enough to the town and he won't be your problem anymore." Aimee turned to go but Cyclops said something that made her stop: "If he's trying to poison the water supply Avalon will go down with it." Turning back Aimee smiled, a mixture of inside knowledge and being slightly impressed. "You don't even know where to put down that big plane of yours." But still Aimee came to stand next to Gambit in a way that made them look like siblings. "You know the area?" "Aye".

"Well," said Scott getting back to the task at hand. "With unreliable radio signal we should have a Telepath on the team." This made Jean smile and cock her head to the side the way Scott loved, until the Professor cleared his throat. "There are more then one set of mutants on your team with a physic connection." Xavier said, glancing at Gambit and Aimee just in time to see them roll their eyes in unison.

Remy noticed them all staring at them first but let Aimee speak. "Ours' only works in short distances." "Jean will have to say here..." Scott said mostly to himself tying together the plan in this head. "Okay, Kitty, Kurt, Aimee, Gambit, and..." The name of the last member of the team seemed to pain Cyclops. "Tabby, suit up!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Scott, are you sure about Tabby and Aimee" The Professor asked the team leader at the door of the X-Jet. "I'm just concerned about their inexperience." "I wouldn't put it past Magneto have some kind of defense on the robots" Scott explained. "I need Boom Boom and Gambit small timed explosions for protections' sake. And then I have Kitty, Kurt, and Aimee to get out of trouble fast."

Many of the students milled around the hanger wanting to wish the others good luck, but Aimee and Gambit were the first besides Cyclops to enter the hanger. "Remy you're crazy, it's August!" Aimee proclaimed. But Gambit just stood there with his arms crossed. "It's bad enough I gotta listen to that manic, but to-" "Any clue how long it takes a Swamp Rat to freeze?" Remy smiled despite the low blow. "So much slower" He said, kissing his harasser's gloved hand. "If you ma Cherie were there to keep Remy warm." Rogue waited a moment before pulling her hand away. "Maybe next time Swamp Rat."

The southerners' quibbling was cut short when Kurt teleported dangerously close to Rogue. "Sorry Sis" "No problem Kurt, you'd think happen more often..."

"Nightcrawler, where's Shadowcat?" Scott asked starting to use code names. "Kitty's helping Tabby get ready." Kurt replied ignoring the code names for now. "Good, go map out the course..." Scott asked distracted by Jean who just walked into the hanger.

Aimee and Gambit fallowed Kurt into the X-Jet, Aimee only stopping on the stairs to wave to Raine who was flirting with Roberto. Once inside Remy went to set in the back of the plane and Aimee stayed up front to help Kurt with the concordances. "You'll need to approach from the south west and drop down like a helicopter." "Thanks Aimee, can you sit there" Kurt pointed to the seat closest to the pilot's seat. "We'll still need your help for landing." After inputting the the last of the information into the autopilot Kurt turned his chair around to face the Canadian; she was lightly chewing her lower lip, eyes darting around looking at nothing in particular. "I know I was really nervous on my first real mission." Aimee blinked, stirred from her thoughts but the German's words smiling at him just enough to let him continue. "It was just me, Rogue and Wolverine, in the Sahara after Magneto..."

At that Scott, Kitty and Tabby entered that jet. "Alright everyone!" Scott called for attention. "We'll be in two groups of three, Shadowcat, Nightcrawer, and Gambit, and Boom Boom-" Cyclops faltered when her realized Aimee didn't have a code name. "and Aimee are with me. Jean and the Professor for trying to find out how many robots there are. Get to know your team mates. With Kurt and Scott up from that left Kitty to Gambit. Kitty was tickled pink at the thought of setting the most mysterious student and Gambit was more then content to sit next to Rogue's very talkative roommate. Tabby on the other hand was silenced by nerves and simply offered Aimee a single ear bud from her smuggled in ipod.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	9. The Mission Part 2 With a Needle

Less than an hour later Kurt was signaling Aimee to help with the landing. Even with her best help the X-Jet still took down afew trees. "Damn! I knew-" Aimee cut Scott off. "I'd told you it'd be tight." Cyclops sullenly pushed the button to open the jet door and the door opened with the sound of metal and wood. The door finally opened as much as it would, hanging lopsided. "Kurt-" "On it!" Nightcrawler said, teleporting to the roof of the jet to inspect the damage. "There's damage to the right hinge." Those in the jet filed outside to get a better look. "We'll probably be able to close it once and get it home but I don't think it'll do more then that." The grim look on Scott's face prompted Aimee to shadow up the nearest tree. "May I take a look" Aimee called down from her branch. With a nod from Kurt Aimee gracefully dropped to the jet's roof.

The rod that held the three parts of the hinge was broken and one of the parts were bent out of shape. "Remy I need your bo." "Mah bo? You gonna leave meh bo?" "Remy, you don't even know what mah bo, can do." Gambit tossed up the bo, which Aimee tried to twist open. Being unsuccessful she began beating the bo against the jet. Ignoring Scott's and Gambit's cries of protest the Shadow Girl manged to loosen a compartment inside the bo and pulled out a thin piece of metal. Rooting around in her bag a bit Aimee pulled out a hot pink liquid in a small test tube which she handed to Kurt. "Where'd you get that bag, Mary Poppins?" Kurt asked laughing nervously; as Aimee put on a large pair of leather gloves. "Should I be holding this...?" The Canadian rolled her eyes, taking the test tube in question, uncorked it and put a few drops on to the piece of metal. A small hiss sounded and the metal become pliable enough to rap around the hinge. "That'll do until we go back." Kurt and Aimee teleported to the ground together and Aimee tossed the bo back to Gambit. "Did you scratch the X-Jet?" Scott asked alarmed. "Not compared to the hinge." Aimee replied tartly. Cyclops eyed the hinge wearily, but it closed successfully.

"Okay, listen up team!" Scott called finally turning his back to the plane. "According to the Professor and Jean there are five robots in the area, three to the north east and and two to the north west. Aimee what do you know about the terrain?"

"The east is rather flat with a lot of small lakes, and the west is more rocky with random slopes, I also wouldn't drink the water to the west." "Alright, Kurt's team is going east, My team will go west, meet back here by sundown or when all the robots in your area have been accounted for."

The teams headed out and after twenty minuets Gambit's team found the first robot which was no doubt made by Magneto. As Aimee did her best to draw a picture of wrinkly looking robot constructed from one piece of metal; before she was done Tabby pointed down the hill they were standing to where a crude robot was sticking it's head into a puddle.

Scott asked Tabby to try and snap what could be called the robot's neck but because of the angle and Boom Boom's enthusiasm the robot was blown to pieces. After rummaging though the debris Cyclops's declared there was nothing salvageable and they moved on.

Four hours later, Gambit, Kurt and Kitty's group found all they're robots and were heading back to the jet. Since the other group was bring back an almost intact robot for analyzing back in New York. Scott called it a day and they headed back to the meeting spot.

"Wait!" the group leading said suddenly in a hushed tone, pointing now to the edge of a small stream. Tabby lighted a small bomb as she saw the last of the robots but Scott signaled for her to de-power it. Crouching down Cyclops was able to sever it's neck with an optic blast.

But to the surprise of all of them the robot with nothing but it's body and two legs turned tail and sprinted away.

Thinking quick Aimee shadowed in front of the robot and scooped it up in her arms. But the water friendly robot was not without defenses and began scratching her with the claws attached to it's legs. "Hold still!" Scott called hand on his visor. "Dah ya Dare!" Aimee yelled back, her face clearly whiter. They had to do something, the claws were ripping though the Canadian's many layers and into her flesh. "Just hold still" Tabby said rushing forward creating two very small bombs and quickly broke the robot's legs. Aimee stood still just long enough to drop what was left of the robot into Tabatha's arms and shadowed twenty feet back and shiver like someone had just dangled spiders in front of her face.

Aimee remanded silent until they were all back at the Jet and loading the robots into the cargo area. "Can I see the other robot really quick?" Kurt gladly handed it over. Aimee ran her hands all over the body of the robot and called over Scott.

"There's something different about our robot" Aimee said showing him a quarter sized smooth area. "Remy, I need your powers" Aimee said, digging though her bag and pulling out a sewing needle. "You need _mah_ powers?" Gambit asked smirking. Ignoring his remark Aimee stuck the needle into the small disk and Gambit shocked it causing the top part of the metal came off to reveal a small computer. Placing the needle within the microchip Gambit zapped it again and Aimee handed it to Cyclops and said "Monsieur Professur will want to see this".

**This is really crappy sorry, it goes up here I promise.**


	10. Why You Don't Drink The Water

Aimee turned to go into the X-Jet when she over heard Kitty detailing what her group had gone though to Boom Boom. "It was so cute like a little English village or something from a Christmas card you know without the snow. But the weird thing is that when we got kinda close to the town we all got headaches all at once. OMG Aimee, what happened to your arms?"

It was at this point Aimee stepped forward and tried to wave off Kitty's concern. "Do you want me to get the first aid kit?" Seeing that it was the best to get Kitty away Aimee hurriedly nodded yes and the Shadowcat scampered into the jet.

"Hey Tabby, you up for a little more adventure today?" Boom Boom's eyes widened in wonder and gladly let the Canadian drag her by the arm over to Kurt. "Kurt you can teleport us back here right?"

"Yeah" replied the German.

"Within five miles, why—ARHHHH!"

The world turned to every shade of gray in a hurried blur as Aimee took his arm. In the moment it took the fear to register it was over in a shelter of pines. "What the-" Kurt tried to ask as a spiting headache hit him but Aimee payed him no mind as she rooted though her bag. Of all things the raven haired girl pulled out an acorn top and put to her lips.

The sharp whistle was annoying but the migraine went away. "What the heck?" Kurt finished. The were next to the village they had discovered earlier, they were just yards away from the rot iron fence around the graveyard. Aimee held up her index finger and asked Tabby two small bombs. "That last 30 seconds if you could."

With the bombs in hand Aimee headed off to the graveyard; calling over her shoulder to Nightcrawler: "Make sure to take Tabby with you." Kurt watched her go, her shadow cast before her; she wouldn't be able to get back to the jet without him.

Without breaking stride Aimee walked though the fence and knelt before two tombstones, quietly crossing herself. It was like she cast a spell not even any birds made made a sound.

"Wild Blue Yonder Boy?" Boom Boom whispered into the Elf's ear. "Yeah Tabby?" "What is she going to do with those bombs?"

There was an explosion that Aimee rode out of the graveyard, one of the two grave markers lay in a pile of gravel.

"_Ca va! Ca va! We go!"_ Aimee cried taking long strides toward the confused mutants not quite running. Kurt saw the figure of man in a doorway just beyond the graveyard just as Aimee reached for his arm.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"They're back!" Called Kitty as Kurt's smoke cleared. "What the hell do you three thinking?" Scott was furious, Kurt teleported into the Jet and Boom Boom paled. "Oh what do you care?" Aimee began linking arms with Tabitha. "We were back in less than a minute." Aimee simply said, marching off to the plane with Tabby.

"This is not over, you can't go gallivanting when ever you want." The Team leader said, matching every step behind them. "Someone could of gotten hurt, you don't know the area." Aimee let go of Boom Boom how went for the seat farthest from Scott. "Actually I do." Aimee replied dropping into the nearest seat and crossing her arms. "I grew up here and I believe that's why you wanted me here. Now may we go home?" The contempt was clear in her voice but still Cyclops looked to Kurt who had the jet all ready for take off.

With a nod from Scott Kurt took off and The Team Leader turned his attention back to Aimee. "We could of gotten hurt looking for you idiots!" Aimee narrowed her eyes not budging a bit. "You discovered we were missing just three seconds before we returned." Cyclops turned to Gambit who was too engrossed in his current pack of cards to bother looking at Scott.

That was the last straw. "God damnit!" Scott threw his fist into the door of the jet, the broken door.

The repaired hing gave way and the door slid open slightly creating a vacuum that sucked Scott out of the jet. Aimee only just grabbed his left wrist and Kitty right behind her grabbed his right; Gambit and Tabby ran up to anchor them down and Kurt was stuck in the pilot seat.

Trying to pull Cyclops back on to the plane Tabby manged to pull off his gloves; tumbling backward with Kitty in toe leaving Scott to swing dangerously outside the jet. He was able to grab Aimee's bare and with Gambit's help lifted the Team Leader back into the jet.

Moments later Scott was curled up in a ball of pain; all else was drowned out by Aimee's words of "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She whimpered kneeling this time before the Team Leader a leather glove and her trusty flask coming out of her bag.

Her hand was shaking and turning white along with her hair as she dripped the liquid of the flask onto Scott's boiling red hand. The pain was gone in that instant Cyclops' and his skin went back to it's normal shade, only now as soft as the day he was born.

By now Kurt managed to shut the Jet's door, a sigh of relief escaped Aimee's lips. Taking a swig from the awesome flask; than she put a few drops onto the glove which had spots as soft as kid's skin. After healing her own wrist that looked just as bad as Scott's, Aimee recapped the flask and put everything away simply saying: "And that is why you don't drink the water in the west _or_ let anyone, especially not Bobby put they're hand in mah bag.


	11. Stowaway

_Logan stood in the Cerebro room arms crossed. Chuck had woken him forty-five minuets before dawn, fifteen minuets earlier than usual and Wolverine was not happy about it. "I've split your training responsibilities between myself and Hank so you don't have to worry, if need be we'll take over for you tomorrow as well." _

"_What are you getting at Chuck?" In reply The Professor took a piece of metal the size of a quarter and hooked it up to the supercomputer. After bypassing a few screens an aerial map with a pin point in it appeared on the screen. _

"_This is the building where the main S.H.I.E.L.D. Database is kept, if there's any documents about your origins they'd be here. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Logan sat in the pilot seat, playing out the scene in his head that had happened two hours before. Wolverine was approaching the S.H.I.E.L.D. base totally suited up, ready for the type of attack he just didn't get around the X-kids.

Activating the last of the stealth modes on the jet, Logan went to check out something in the back of the plane when he saw it. An unaccompanied shadow. Wolverine unsheathed his claws, "Kill me and your stealth goes with me." Aimee said, hand on top of the default button.

"I could take your arm off kid." Logan growled not moving his claws. "But you're not going to are you James."

In spite of the fact they were minuets away from S.H.I.E.L.D Logan probed her; she had never addressed him verbally in all her months at the mansion. "What did you say kid?" To this Aimee just rolled her eyes.

"I know your style James, and I got- o_ne," _She stuttered slowing swallowing blood. "and half people I care 'bout"

"So I'm not going in?" Logan asked specticly, reconsidering taking off her arm.

"Oh no, I don't care what you do, I'd like to see that hell hole burn to the ground. But I don't care what you do as long we go in my way."

At that the radio began pick up a faint beeping sound. S.H.I.E.L.D's. radar trying to figure out what was in it's fly zone. "Well kid, you gonna do something?"

With that permission Aimee pulled out Scott's cell phone, "He owed me one" she explained to Wolverine's puzzled look. Turning on the intercom she hit the key pad so it made noise. An older woman's voice came over the speakers. "Approved, enter hanger three."

"Hanger three is to the left."

"We're just walking though the front door?" Logan asked skeptically, nevertheless guiding the jet to the left. "Hanger Three is more of a side door."

With the jet parked in the hanger Logan followed the baggily clothed girl into the building. He should be calling Chuck but they were in too deep now, and Logan wanted to know what kind of teen could walk into S.H.I.E.L.D without fear.

"Hello Ms. Ellen!" Aimee called as the entered a lobby area. A large wooden desk set in the middle of the lobby, a white haired lady set behind it.

"Why Little Aimee!" Ms. Ellen cried in return, getting up hugging the shadow girl. "You're all grown up! And not dead!" Finally the elderly lady saw Aimee's companion and frowned at her. "What would your Maman say if she saw you hanging out with the likes of him?"

"I don't know, but Daddy would be proud."

"Oh you are right there." Ellen said, sitting down again and beginning to type on her computer. "Did you hear Luke Collins is the head guard? Shame you won't be able to him and the boys they'll be busy with some intruders on the south. With a wink she hit one one last button and red lights began to flash.

"Well I think today is a good day to have breakfast with my nephew" She nodded to the two, grabbed her purse and leaving. "Let's go!" Aimee said heading off, ignoring Wolverine's questioning look.

Down the hallways they went, a far away look in Aimee's eye, and besides a few guard heading in another direction they met no one; until "Dude I'm not going there!" Two guards stood in they're way, one clearly trying to get his buddy to join the fray.

"Too bad Bub!" Logan growled, punching the wimpy one in the torso. The other one stumbled for his gun as Aimee quickly broke his elbow. With a kick to the head from Aimee and being slammed into the wall by Logan the two guards were subdued and tossed in a corner.

Aimee continued to lead the way at a faster pace. Finally she stopped before a door and smiled. Inside was a young guy sitting in front of several computer screens. On the middle one was old home footage of a little girl with a mass of red curls in a southern swamp, the camera swung around and focused on a young Gambit.

"Emile what happened?" The guy asked himself, running his fingers though his black hair. "Well you didn't do what I asked for one."

The boy gave himself whiplash spinning around in his chair. "Emile!" was his word as he engulfed Aimee in a hug. "You always did talk with your mouth, now back to work, time is short." She said, pushing him kindly from the hug, a wide smile on her face. "They all said you were dead!" He continued, admiring Aimee and ignoring what she said.

"Need to hear what she said again?" Wolverine growled shaking his clawed fist. Lyon gulped looking at Logan's claws. "Already on it." Lyon said in a falsely chipper voice, hurrying back to the computer. "This baby has an X8-processor" minimizing the home video the other screens showed a file 'Weapon X' almost fully downloaded.

"I didn't ask for that" Aimee said in an unhappy tone, nodding to far left screen. On that screen was several ID cards for a young red haired girl. A young Aimee Wolverine finally understood.

"Last known location of Jacques DeMent came in four hours ago." Aimee's hair went straight, not white but still straight. "Fine" she said just above a whisper. What she said was nearly drowned out by a beeping from the computer and a disk popped up.

"Weapon X" Lyon said offer up the disk to Wolverine who tucked it away in a hidden pocket. "Go start the Jet." Aimee said not taking her eyes off the screen with her still loading information. "Go" she said hearing Logan not moving. "We'll be out in 8 seconds." Ignoring the 'we' the mutant set off.

At 12 seconds Logan frowned in the pilot seat, at 15 seconds he began to get up from his seat. At that moment a large mass of shadow flew though the windshield.

"Go! Go!" Aimee and Lyon fell in a heap on one of the seats. "Sorry we forgot the self destruct button." "Ca va!"

The Jet was just out of the hanger when the explosion pushed them father into the sky. After a few minuets of stable flying Wolverine turned to the black haired pair. "I take it we're taking him back to the mansion?"

"I trust him"

"Like you trust Gambit?"

"You've caught up with Remy?" Lyon asked in a very chipper voice considering he just blow up his former place of employment.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"This place is amazing!" Lyon exclaimed as he and Aimee were being marched by Logan to the control room of the Danger room. "Just don't drool on anything" Aimee replied with an eye roll.

"Chuck, I've had a few stowaways." Wolverine said as they entered the control room. "Is that so?" The Professor asked turning around his chair.

"Ch-ch-Charles Xavier?" Squealing in a very unmanly manner Lyon went off talking a mile a minute. "You are my hero! Your paper on genetic evolution with Dr. Mac Taggert was life changing, I would of gone into Bio-chemistry but I got banned from all government funded labs in the 4th grade-"

"I thought you told him not to drool?" Gambit asked appearing from the elevator. Lyon shut up long enough to share a quick man hug, The Professor watched the new addition to his home. "Lyon I presume?"

This caused Lyon to become positively giddy. "You told him about me?" Aimee answered him with a confused look before hissing "Emile".

"Logan says you are currently unemployed." The Professor's statement wiped the smile off Lyon. "Yeah... Do you know of any place hiring or that I can stay around here? I can clean, flip burgers, fix that lag your T-62 laser."

With a nod from Xavier, Lyon became the handyman at the mansion 


End file.
